


Just A Machine

by quartercalling



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Necrophilia, Skull Fucking, might make another chapter? Might., um. ok. so hi sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartercalling/pseuds/quartercalling
Summary: The machine was stubborn in his ways, heartless with how he spoke about most individuals - even those of his own kind. That wouldn’t have been enough to drive the Lieutenant to this point, though. He had seen much worse in the past, interacted with many individuals like him.





	Just A Machine

What had finally pushed him over the edge, Hank couldn’t exactly tell. Connor had always been a problem. He made the worst suggestions during investigations, to the point where his mere presence somehow made the entire investigation even more of a chore. The machine was stubborn in his ways, heartless with how he spoke about most individuals - even those of his own kind. That wouldn’t have been enough to drive the Lieutenant to this point, though. He had seen much worse in the past, interacted with many individuals like him.

However, there were times where Connor seemed to be toying with him. Teasing him with hints of something, someone kinder. There were times where Hank felt as though Connor was more than what he was -- just an android, a machine built to complete a task. There were times where he felt human. Granted, that was CyberLife’s goal; the RK800 model, like most androids, was meant to meld with its human companions. But nevertheless, it felt different somehow. But then without hesitation, Connor would go right back to being his normal, horrible self moments later. Always so focused on the mission, his mission. Not only was it infuriating, but endlessly confusing.

Tonight was one such night where Hank simply couldn’t take it anymore. No matter what he said, the Lieutenant’s statements kept getting shot down by Connor. In any other case, he could’ve just let it slide. If anything, he’d become rather accustomed to his behavior. Tonight, however, was a different story. The Lieutenant knew he couldn’t handle his alcohol very well. It was a poor excuse for a coping mechanism, and he was willing to admit that. He’d drank a lot that night. He’d have to, given the circumstances. With that in mind, it shouldn’t have been much of a surprise when, in the midst of their argument, Hank pulled out his gun and aimed it at the Connor’s head.

“But are you afraid to die, Connor?”

Just as Hank expected, the android was hardly phased by his words. No attempt at intimidation worked - nothing he said ever made a dent in the thing’s confidence. He felt another spike of rage course through him at the thought. Connor hardly moved.

“You shouldn’t do that, Lieutenant.” Connor said evenly, tone low. “Destroying me at this point would only deal a blow to the investigation,” his head tilted slightly, almost smiling as he continued to speak. “And have negative consequences on your personal situation.”

Though he wanted desperately to just shoot him, end it right then. He held himself back. Shifting his footing, his aim never left the android’s head.

“What’ll happen if I pull this trigger, hm?” He mocked. “ Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?”

Surprisingly, the android went quiet. He seemed as though he didn’t know what to say. Hank saw the LED on his temple shift from it’s usual blue to a yellow. The Lieutenant almost wanted to laugh - for just a moment, his question stumped it. His expression remained serious, though.

“Nothing,” he finally responded. The realization made Connor feel something. Weakness, he decided. It was strange. The repetition of the statement only seemed to cement that feeling. “There would be nothing.”

He lowered the gun. In truth, Hank felt guilty for what he intended on doing. To hate something so much that you want to destroy it was not a pleasant feeling. Hank hadn’t felt like this for quite some time, hoped he’d never feel this way again. Even so, that guilt almost immediately melted away as he once again took aim and fired a single shot into the android’s head.

He watched the thing fall, head tilted back. Hank could swear he saw a glimmer of fear, of awe in the android’s eyes as he met his end. Connor’s knees buckled under him, weak, before he finally tumbled to the snowy ground. He landed with a satisfying thud.

Taking a step back before turning, the Lieutenant made his way back to the bench. Hank tossed the gun back onto the bench and took a seat. He numbly reached for another beer, gaze somewhere beyond. Opening it, he hardly tasted a thing as he took a sip. 

Though his gaze mostly stayed to the ground before him, perhaps the vast landscape around him, his eyes would always drift back to the lifeless body of the RK800. Gentle wind blew, obscuring Hank’s vision with his hair.

Billions of thoughts were running through the man’s mind at this point. On one hand, he knew Connor deserved it. The thing was being a prick, so it only made sense, right? Even though Hank was angry, even he knew what he did was wrong. Still, it wasn’t like killing him was going to cause any lasting damage. After all, the android’s died before, CyberLife will just send another. Sure, his memory will be a little off, but that was easily fixed. Hank, if anything, would just need to fill him in on the progress of the investigation. The thought that Hank will have to suffer with this damn thing again soon angered him further, though. His head hung low, a hand in his hair hardly keeping him up. He took another sip of his drink before he decided it’d be best to leave. He wasn’t going to bother with the body - it didn’t matter.

The Lieutenant slipped off the bench and got to his feet, boots hitting the dirt. As he drew closer to Connor, he felt a sinking dread in the pit of his stomach. Still, his curiosity forced him to stand by his side, gazing down at the mess he made. The mere thought that he did this was sickening. As he kneeled down, Hank wanted nothing more to just walk away and forget about all of this. He stared down at the android.

Wind picking up, the breeze blew strands of Connor’s hair to the side. His eyes stared forwards, expression blank. Even in death, the look on his face did nothing but infuriate the Lieutenant. Not by much, but he still felt the familiar build up of anger. He let it go. A small hole in the middle of his forehead was surrounded by a deep blue, splattered against his once perfect skin. There wasn’t as much blood as he initially imagined there would be. Then again, that seemed to be true for most of the android’s past wounds. It was odd, but he decided not to think too much on it. Thirium dripped down his face, over his cheek, and onto the cold pavement. A small puddle had formed under the android’s head by now. The color seemed to stain the snow, mixing in odd ways with it. With a curious hand, Hank grabbed Connor by the hair and turned his head to the side, LED pointing up to face him. It was off, of course, showing grey where there would usually be a bright light blue.

Connor was dead.

Hank still couldn’t get over that fact. It wouldn’t be for long, he was quick to remind himself. However, the thought that he had been the killer still didn’t sit right in his mind. 

By time he had come out of his thoughts and back into reality, Hank realized far too late what he had been doing. Hank found himself running his fingers through the thing’s hair, smoothing it back. His hand trailed from the machine’s hair to its forehead. His thumb circled the bullet wound, toying with the blue blood he spilled. Even as he realized this, the Lieutenant didn’t stop himself. In fact, these curious touches increased in intensity. Shifting, Hank was on all fours, hovering over the android’s body with intent. He tested the wound with the digit. It didn’t give, but as he pulled away, thirium gushed, bubbling out of the hole briefly. Another wave of nausea washed over the man. He cursed himself as his stained hand returned to the wound, he pushed harder, harder, and harder still. Until the wound finally gave way with a horrific crack, followed by another sound he couldn’t even begin to describe. Hank never really thought about the internal organs of an android, never had a reason to. Even if he did, there was a very small chance he’d imagine that, hey, they might feel moist, and creepily human-like. Another rise at the back of his throat was stifled just in the nick of time.

His thumb didn’t get very far, of course. Only managing to force his way mere centimeters into the wound. Cursing himself throughout, the Lieutenant got a better grip on Connor’s head with his other four digits. Increasing the pressure on his thumb, he began to make just a little more progress with the hole. He couldn’t understand what he was doing, why he was doing it, or whatever else. All he knew is that he couldn’t pull himself away from the gorey mess.

After spending what felt like twenty minutes working at the android’s wound, Hank was pleased with the result. Not really, pleased persay, but he had managed to stop himself for a moment to look things over. Pulling his hand away from Connor’s head, his index and middle finger slid out of the wound dripping with thirium. As he inspected the larger hole, the substance dripped from his fingers, and onto the android’s face. It dripped once or twice, letting small droplets stain its face. Shaking his head, Hank forced himself to pay attention to the task at hand - whatever that may be.

Testing the wound, he attempted to stretch out the area with both hands, fingers tugging at the wound’s rim. However, his efforts did very little. There were a few creaks and groans that came from the machine’s head, but nothing more. Finally shoving his fingers back into the space, he was content when he managed to fit three fingers in with room still spare. The inside of his head was squishy, however there were some rougher portions of plastic that Hank would need to watch out for.

Finally, he pulled away. Hank didn’t know how long he’d been toying with the thing’s wound, but he was glad when he finally backed away from it. Catching his previously unknowingly shaking breath, the Lieutenant wiped the blood onto Connor’s jacket, leaving a deep blueish smear on the fabric.

Pulling the android up was a much more difficult task than he initially thought. Connor was much heavier than he could’ve imagined. Then again, it likely didn’t help that the thing was dead, therefore being unable to help them crawl back over to the bench. Hank quickly gave up, opting to simply drag him over as he sat down once again. Kicking its legs aside, the Lieutenant tried his best to move the dead weight as best as he could. Soon enough, he managed to make Connor sit upright, sitting on his knees.

Cradling Connor’s head in his hands, Hank still found it hard to believe he’d actually shot him, let alone mutilate him in such a manner. The Lieutenant was disgusted by his own actions, coming to regret them. Still, as he stared down at the android, its expression still blank, lifeless, a sick thought came to mind. Hank immediately dismissed the notion, but as he thought more on it, the urge became harder to ignore. Leaning back and allowing Connor to sit on his own, he leaned back, trying to clear his mind.

A thick line of thirium streamed down the machine’s face, fresh, a bright blue. Hank watched the substance spill, watched it drip down and stain the android’s front. It was a mess. His eyes soon drifted back to the wound, gaping, wet. An odd shiver coursed down the Lieutenant’s spine. Without really thinking, he undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. He was already half hard from this experience, though he couldn’t understand how that was even remotely possible. Reaching back over to Connor’s face, he scooped up a bit of thirium, and brought his messy hand back to his cock. A positive jolt, a strained sigh. Head lolling back briefly, the Lieutenant cursed under his breath. As his head once again fell forwards, his eyes snapped to the gaping hole. Though he begged himself not to, he leaned over then and grabbed the back of Connor’s head, pulling him forward.

The tip of his dick pushed against the wound. It was a tight fit, but with enough effort, enough thirium, he was able to pull it off. It would take some work to get the rest of him in, but that did nothing to dissuade him. Holding his cock with one hand and the back of Connor’s head in the other, with a few more pushes, Hank managed to fit most of it in. Swallowing, the Lieutenant tried to steady his shaking breath, panting. Something so horrific shouldn’t have felt so good.

After some time, the Lieutenant managed to maintain a steady rhythm. Pleasant sighs passed his lips. He kept his gaze up, trying to avoid looking too far down. As good as the android’s head felt around him, the slight warmth of the cooling structures, Hank couldn’t bear to look at the mess in his lap. His cock slipped easily in and out of the mangled hole. The thought made his stomach turn. It was either the thought, or the sound that accompanied his thrusts.

It wasn’t much longer before Hank felt the familiar build up in the pit of his stomach. A hushed groan passed his lips. Letting go of his guilts of worries, the man focused more on the sensation rather than what was causing it - his hand adjusted on Connor’s head, fingers digging into his scalp. He struggled not to think about the blue blood that gushed out of the android’s wound with every push. The disgusting squelching sound still made him sick to his stomach, though. Despite it all, he drew closer, closer, and closer still to his end. Rougher groans making their way out of his throat. Just a little more, he begged himself.

“What are you doing, Lieutenant?” Asked a familiar voice.

The sound emanating from what he thought was the lifeless body of Connor nearly made him scream. He reeled back in horror and his back hit the bench. Immediately letting go of the android’s head, the thing pulled away, coming off of the man’s cock with a wet pop. Hank gasped, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Connor hadn’t gotten up, rather he stayed kneeled in front of Hank, hardly moving. He seemed to be processing something, LED blinking yellow-red. Hank’s eyes darted over him, horrified by the sight. The hole in his head had grown considerably in diameter since last time he seen it. The inside of it was dark, however there were a few components that were still insisted on glowing dimly. Thirium poured down the android’s face, the deep blue staining his once perfect skin. Connor seemed hardly phased in comparison to his partner. His expression was almost perfectly neutral, not one of pain like the Lieutenant would’ve expected him to wear. His dark eyes stared blankly at him, unblinking, gaze never wavering. The red of his LED faded, leaving a yellow in its place.

“What - what the fuck?” Hank’s voice broke, sounding weak. “You’re dead. I shot you. I shot you.”

Connor stayed perfectly still, unresponsive. Hank was trapped against the bench, fear and disgust keeping him there. Though he wanted to just push the damn thing away and get out of there, the man couldn’t bring himself to move. The android smiled then, slowly, and the sudden change in expression made Hank feel even sicker - an uncomfortable shiver coursed through him. He was wracked with a billion different emotions. He instinctively tried to back away further, but couldn’t as he already pinned himself to the back of the bench.

“I believe I asked you a question,” Connor spoke again. His voice was fuzzy, distortion subtle but his tone was noticeably level. “What are you doing?”

Before Hank even had a chance to begin to think about his response, Connor made a move, his hand drawing close to the Lieutenant. As he brushed up against his dick, a quiet noise left the man’s throat. While Hank was horrified, Connor seemed to be curious with his touch. His hand wrapped around him then, grip light. His thumb drew upwards towards the tip, as the rest of his fingers drew lower. The man turned his head to the side, closing his eyes tight - he couldn’t look at Connor anymore. The android tilted his head, running his thumb along the surface, rubbing thirium and precum into the skin. His eyes never strayed from where the Lieutenant’s eyes had been. Now he had been staring at his short gray hair, and noticed how the man seemed to be shaking. 

“Lieutenant,” the android was mocking him now. He sounded impatient, almost. Connor’s smile was clear in his tone, though. It was unlike anything he’s ever heard from him before. “You’re being ridiculous.”

Hank couldn’t think. “Connor, please - stop, just stop.” His breath came out in uneasy huffs. He cursed himself for enjoying this, even despite his pleas for it to end.

“That’s funny,” he said stopping, but grip remaining, tightening briefly. “You seemed so content with taking advantage of me before. Is this not what you wanted?”

When Hank didn’t respond, the android continued to talk. He couldn’t help but laugh at the pathetic sight before him.

“Do you perhaps not want a live partner?” Connor joked, his tongue drawing up the length of his cock. His voice was quieter then. “You disgust me.”

A moan passed the man’s lips. Connor was wrong, wrong in every way possible. What he did was built on sheer impulse, on an anger he was unable to dispel. He knew this, but he also knew he would be unable to explain it. Not like this, not right now. The android continued to toy with him, tongue circling the head. A weak noise escaped the Lieutenant as the tip slipped into his mouth, his hand jerking him off.

“I-It’s not,” Hank said breathlessly, “n-no. You’re wrong. I-I don’t...”

While Hank hopelessly tried to defend himself, his cock slipped deeper into the android’s mouth. He instinctively tried to thrust deeper, but Connor wouldn’t let him get far.

“Ah, fuck...”

Hank’s weak moans sent shivers down the android’s spine. The mixture of the substances confused his sensors, his system brought up information surrounding the Lieutenant and himself. He quickly dismissed the articles, but with the extended exposure to the liquids, they kept reappearing. The android felt numb almost, but he kept himself moving. A shutdown timer appeared - five minutes. He could deal with that. Hank, however, couldn’t. Forcing his member deeper, the android was only satisfied when his nose found Hank’s shirt. Humming around his cock, Connor was grateful for his lack of a gag reflex.

Connor continued on until he realized Hank wasn’t enjoying this as much as he likely should’ve. He pulled away, swallowing down whatever remained on his tongue as he did. Hank shuddered, letting out a breath. His head hung low, eyes covered by his own messy hair. With a shaking hand, the Lieutenant pushed his hair aside and picked his head up, trying to level out his breath. He was clearly failing.

“What’s the matter?” The android asked, head tilting. His smile was gone then, leaving only neutrality. “You’re not done with me yet, are you?”

“Jesus Christ, what’s gotten into you? I don’t -” Hank tried to speak. “I don’t get it. Why - how are you alive? I...”

As the man continued, his voice trailed off, quickly becoming distracted. Connor had laid his head in his lap, the right side of his head leaning on his thigh. Thirium spilled and dripped onto his pants. His hand still worked at his cock, touch painfully slow, gentle. Hank, despite his protests, still tried to gain just a little more friction.

“I’m unsure of that myself,” he started again. “Logically, there’s no possible way I should be alive right now, given the extensive damage you caused.” Connor felt weak and his voice reflected that briefly. The android sat back up, his hold adjusting. “Whatever the case, I’d like to make the most of these last few minutes. I’ll need to shut down in just about four minutes.” Connor paused briefly, hesitant, almost embarrassed. “I want you to use me, Lieutenant, I want you to cum inside me. Think you can do that?”

“For god’s sake,” Hank let his head fall back briefly, wishing Connor would just be quiet already. When the man picked his head back up, the android had gotten back to sucking his dick. He was persistent. Uneasy shivers rang through him. “Fine, fine, just -”

Taking hold of the android’s head and pulling him off, Connor let out a small noise - even after all that, the thing was still sensitive. Hank got a good look at him. Eyes unfocused, staring off somewhere beyond the man, beyond anything, everything. He was looking at him, but he could tell nothing was processing. Drool dripped down the android’s chin, blue staining the surface as well, his lips - Hank tried not to think too deeply on it. His other hand found the side of Connor’s face, hold gentle - almost as though he was trying to be careful with him. The hand in his hair loosened, smoothing back the portions he ruined. It was ridiculous. Hank muttered a small, “okay,” under his breath.

Holding the android up by his chin, Hank spoke. “Now, ah... do you mind if I use this?” His finger circled the edge of the wound. Connor winced.

Red, distorted lines crossed his vision whenever the wound was touched. A strange sense of fear made him hesitate, but truly, Connor was more curious than anything. “Be... be my guest,” responded the android. Three and a quarter minutes - Hank was wasting time.

Closing his eyes and taking in a breath, Hank readjusted his hold on Connor’s head. Slowly, he lowered him back onto his dick. His reentry was slow, almost hesitant. When Connor’s head finally rested snuggly against him, Hank let out a long, drawn out groan. By now, the android’s internals had heated back up, the warmth against his skin making him weak. The android was suspiciously quiet, but for the time being, Hank couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was clearly still awake, as Connor had adjusted his hold on the Lieutenant’s thighs.

With every thrust, Hank felt himself coming closer and closer to his edge. Sounding weak, the Lieutenant let a shaky breath pass his lips.

“Cum inside me,” begged the android, voice distorting heavily, pitch screwed up in every which way. Somehow, the brokenness of Connor’s tone only sent the Lieutenant further towards the edge. His grip on his head tightened, forcing a strangled noise from him.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Hank unleashed himself, cumming deep inside the android’s head. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him. As he held Connor’s head there, the man couldn’t help but thrust weakly into it, trying to go just a little longer, push them both just a little further. More sounds left the Lieutenant’s throat with every succession.

Connor’s struggled to find any sort of support throughout this, however, that hardly mattered. He quickly felt the effects of what Hank had done to him, the wretched substance soaking into his delicate mechanisms. The android felt warm, extremely, but then that switched - it almost felt as though he were freezing, shivering. The temperature module was busted. He squirmed, unable to truly control himself. His arms fell loose again though, hands gripping the man’s pant legs, and stiffened up soon after. He could no longer control them, no longer feel them - feel anything, almost. The numbness he felt before paled in comparison. Connor did, however, feel sick, dizzied by the past few minutes. There were mere seconds left on the timer, time was fading fast. Sporadic shivers and shakes ran through him, causing him to jerk in strange manners. Some of these vaguely pleasurable, others not. It wasn’t long after that, that the android went still all together. The LED on his temple faded back to gray.

Hank felt numb. He killed something - Hell, he practically killed it twice. He felt a rise in his throat, but swallowed - looking away from the bloody mess in his lap. He could taste the remnants of his drink at the back of his throat, a huff passing his lips. Hank regretted drinking so much that night for more than one reason. His head felt light, vision twisting. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to readjust.

Whatever the case, it hardly mattered now. In the morning, he would be greeted with a familiar face sitting across from him at his desk, waiting patiently for the Lieutenant to arrive. Connor would spout his usual greeting, Hank responding with a gruff “morning” as he sometimes would. All fine, all normal. It would remain as such until the android would ask him what happened last night, hardly recalling much besides their argument. The android would go on to voice his confusion, as he could catch glimpses of something, but could hardly describe it. Hank didn’t know how he’d respond to such a question, how to even begin to explain himself. But still, as he walked down the quiet street, blue blood soaked into his clothes, he figured it’d be best to think on it tomorrow.


End file.
